


[PODFIC] Students and Wild Horses

by silvershadowkit



Series: Hidden Sky Podfics [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/pseuds/silvershadowkit
Summary: Podfic of "Students and Wild Horses" by SefiruPart 4 of the Hidden Sky series
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Reborn
Series: Hidden Sky Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735903
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	[PODFIC] Students and Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Students and Wild Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544281) by [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru). 



> Use MP3 links for streaming

cover art arranged by SilverShadowKit

Music "Easy Go" by katoukazuki

### Download

[Podbook](https://archive.org/details/students-and-wild-horses) | 2:17:29 | 59.9 MB   
---|---|---  
[Complete MP3](https://ia801400.us.archive.org/16/items/students-and-wild-horses/Students%20and%20Wild%20Horses%20Full.mp3) | 2:18:29 | 63.4 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 1](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/22/items/students-and-wild-horses-chapter-1/Students%20and%20Wild%20Horses%20chapter%201.mp3) | 19:50  |  9.5 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 2](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/22/items/students-and-wild-horses-chapter-1/Students%20and%20Wild%20Horses%20chapter%202%20w%20effect.mp3) | 22:36 |  12.8 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 3](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/22/items/students-and-wild-horses-chapter-1/Students%20and%20Wild%20Horses%20chapter%203%20w%20effect.mp3) | 24:53 | 14.4 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 4](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/22/items/students-and-wild-horses-chapter-1/Students%20and%20Wild%20Horses%20chapter%204.mp3) | 18:39 | 9.0 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 5](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/22/items/students-and-wild-horses-chapter-1/Students%20and%20Wild%20Horses%20chapter%205.mp3) | 20:34 | 9.9 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 6](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/22/items/students-and-wild-horses-chapter-1/Students%20and%20Wild%20Horses%20chapter%206%20w%20effect.mp3) | 17:37  | 10.7 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 7](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/22/items/students-and-wild-horses-chapter-1/Students%20and%20Wild%20Horses%20chapter%207.mp3) | 13:20 |  6.6 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to WingSongHalo for the help with cover art


End file.
